The Flower Girl
by skyewatson
Summary: It's kind of nice and Grace isn't going to worry about it because it doesn't matter how old she is when it happens, she's always going to be the flower girl. Grace is at a surf comp, Kono is awesome, Grace's friends think Steve is hot and everyone assumes Steve and Danny are together


"Oh my god, who is that?"

Grace tears her her eyes away from the surfers battling it out on the waves and looks over to the figure a hundred yards away that Ella is pointing at. Laura moans in agreement and Grace wants to shudder because the person her friends are fanning themselves over is Steve. Her Uncle Steve.

"He's old enough to be your father."

Ashley drops her shades down her nose and opens her mouth in shock like she can't believe Grace has said that to her. "How do you even know that?"

"Because that, ladies, is my Uncle Steve."

The bullhorn blares and Grace cheers as Kono runs out of the water with her surfboard tucked under one arm. She watches as Steve hugs her in congratulation for winning the heat. Kono might have lost her chance to go pro but she still wiped the floor with the competition every year.

"Who is that?"

Grace hates the way Laura punctuates the last word. "That's Kono. She works with my dad and Uncle Steve. She had a contract when she was our age but then she blew out her knee and couldn't go pro circuit so she decided to follow in her cousin's footsteps and become a cop."

"She's all over him like a leech. It's disgusting." Ashely wrinkles a freckled nose.

"Don't be like that, Kono taught me how to surf, I wouldn't even be here today if she wasn't surfing."

It's as if the woman in question knows they are speaking about her because seconds later Kono is sprinting up the beach and dropping into the sand in front of Grace, leaning back against her legs. Grace hands her a water bottle and watches as Kono nearly chugs the whole bottle. She's almost sure that's the last thing Kono should be doing at a sporting event but it's not like she can't stop her from doing anything unless Kono chokes on the water she is practically inhaling.

"Howzit Grace?" Kono grins.

"Howzit Aunt Kono, this is Laura and Ashley. Ella is the one over there getting skin cancer."

"Nice to meet you all, are you enjoying yourself?"

Kono is nothing but polite and Grace wants to smack her friends because it takes them a moment to be nice to the surfer and it's painfully obvious none of them are sincere about it. But Kono doesn't say anything and Grace makes a mental note to buy her a shave ice later.

"So have you seen your father around anywhere?"

Grace shakes her head. "He's probably hiding under the shade somewhere, you know how he gets. He would have watched you but nothing short of Steve competing is going to get him near the water."

"I don't know, what if you signed up?"

"Then he would have a heart attack before he could get to the water."

Kono laughs. "You know I've been trying to convince Steve to register but he's on the fence about it. Maybe I should go find your dad and see if that will change Steve's mind."

"Danno would be the first person to cheer for Steve if he got out on the waves."

"And the first person to laugh if he ate it." Kono grinned.

"But seriously, you should consider looking around for him. Uncle Steve won't miss out on a chance to show off in front of dad."

"You'd think after nine years they would be over that already. He still complains about Steve's driving but now it's changed from 'can you slow down you maniac' to 'can you please be careful, Steven, I just got the paint job done'."

Grace giggles. "I think he prefers the term 'Neanderthal animal'. Uncle Steve said he's going to teach me how to drive."

"You know that's not going to happen. Danny might let Chin teach you though."

"Uncle Chin rides a motorbike."

"He does but- wait is that Danny? I'll be back Grace, I'm going to go see if that's your dad."

Grace twists her body and watches the surfer run after a blonde haired man hiding in the shadows. She doesn't know if it's her father or not but she feels sympathy for the man when Kono catches him. That is one scary woman.

"So why would your dad be the first person to cheer for him?" Laura asks, flipping over so she can tan her back.

"Uncle Steve and Danno have been partners since I was seven."

"But he's your Uncle?"

"We're not related, Ella. It was a term of affection I never really stopped using. He's really nice but everyone thinks he's crazy but that's because he's a SEAL, not a cop."

"I've heard about the Five-0."

Ella snorts. "Laura you've heard the same bedtime stories the rest of us has."

Ashley looks at Grace. "We should play true or false."

"We aren't in grade school anymore." Laura scoffs.

"I mean as a way to find out if the stories are real," Ashley throws her shirt at Laura. "Did he really dangle someone off a roof?"

"Yeah."

"What? Does he really have a tiger pit?" Ella asks.

"No but he has a private beach, I stay at his house when it's my weekends with Danno."

"Okay so what about the guy that got strapped to the hood of a car? Did that really happen?"

"That one was my dad." Grace corrected Laura.

"Your dad is bad ass!" Ella's eyes widen. "They say Five-0 drove around the city twice and you could hear his screams for miles."

"Well duh, Ella, he'd have to be bad ass to be the partner of Steve McGarrett." Ashley knocks the girl with a tanned shoulder.

"He's too short for him though." Laura frowns. "Why are all the cute ones gay?"

Grace's eyes flicker back over to where Five-0 are camped out on the beach and she smiles when she sees Steve pushing Danno towards the water. Her father is flailing and trying to resist but then Steve throws him over his shoulder in a fireman throw and Grace is giggling at the sight of her father who is undoubtedly calling his partner a Neanderthal animal.

It has been nine years and little has changed. Uncle Steve is still a maniac and Danno still complains about Hawaii being a pineapple infested hell hole. Uncle Chin still prefers a shot gun and Kono hasn't stopped taking down criminals three times her size. And they still get shot at and Grace is always worried about them but she doesn't feel so bad anymore that Danno followed her here because her father has a new ohana.

He's got Steve too even though nine years later the whole island still thinks they're married. But it's not like they're convincing anyone otherwise, especially when they don't even correct people anymore.

It's kind of nice and Grace isn't going to worry about it because it doesn't matter how old she is when it happens, she's always going to be the flower girl.


End file.
